Drops of Jupiter
by Lost.In.Desperation
Summary: Allyn broke the rules. She never listened, and that's probably the reason she was aboard the U.S.S Enterprise. If she wants to go home she has to survive, but when you're from 200 years in the past, surviving isn't going to be easy. Rated T for language in later chapters. Pavel Chekov/OC


**Hi all, I have had this on my mind for a while, I just had an idea so this will be an ongoing thing. I will apologize to any die hard Trekkies that read this, I will try to get everything as accurate as possible, if I do get anything wrong though, constructive criticism is welcomed! :) **

* * *

_Atmosphere_

"Allyn, you're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep acting like this. You're not a child anymore, you have to understand that!"

"When are you going to buck up your ideas and start acting like your life is worth something?"

"You need to start being responsible! One of these day's you are going to get yourself killed!"

The voices are the first thing I am aware of. My mom, my dad, it's the same old thing. I've heard them say these things before, but this time it's different. They seem far away, blurred so I can't see them. Lost in the darkness that I am trying to escape from. The next thing I hear is the beeping, sharp and sudden. Beep… beep… beep… every two seconds. Then my eyes snap open and I'm met with a brilliant white light glaring down at me. I blink, the harshness receding for a moment and then beaming back down.

_Hospital. _My mind says. I turn my head quickly and am met with a sharp pain to the back of my skull. The beeping of the machine picks up. The bed underneath me is comfortable, way more comfortable than any other hospital bed I've lay on. Turning, slowly this time, I glance over at the other beds. Most are empty, but a few hold people in strange clothing, more like a uniform than anything. Then there's a few people walking around wearing a blue uniform, they must be the doctors. Pushing my hands down onto the mattress I push myself up into a sitting position. The lights of the room stare down at me.

A young woman walks past my bed, seemingly unaware that I am now awake. "Excuse me, what hospital am I in?" Her head snaps round and she stares at me wide eyed, "It's just I need to phone my parents."

"I'll be right with you, one moment." Then she hurries off typing hurriedly into a device that looks extremely similar to an IPad.

Closing my eyes and pressing my fingers into the side of my skull I try to remember what I could have done that caused me to be in the hospital. All I can remember is flashes of colour and music, nothing else. But even that is hazy.

"Ah, I see you're awake." I open my eyes and turn towards a man in a blue uniform. His hair is jet black and he had a somewhat suspicious air to him. "The captain should be here shortly."

Captain. _Captain? _"Excuse me, sorry, I thought you just said 'captain'… What hospital am I in again? Are my parents here?"

"Bones, what you got?" I turn again as another man enters the hospital, he is in a yellow uniform with a strange badge pinned to his chest.

"_Dammit_ Jim, I have nothing at the moment, the kid's only just woke up." The doctor said, glowering at the man who had just entered.

"Ah, right then. I'll ask first, who are you and how did you get aboard our ship?" I cough, mainly because I have misheard everything he had just said. Ship? I'm in a hospital, a bloody technically advanced hospital by the looks of it, not on a bloody ship. And then I laugh.

"This is a joke isn't it? Okay- Mom! Dad! You can come out now! I get it you've had your fun, I've learnt my lesson!" The room falls quiet and the two men, as well as everybody else in the ward, glance at me strangely. "What? I know this is a joke, you can stop the charade now."

The look they give me makes my stomach knot nervously. I feel as if a rock has just been dropped into my stomach. "I repeat," Say's the man in the yellow uniform. "Who are you and how did you come to board our ship?"

"My name is Allyn Hayden and I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." The two men scowled at me.

"I'm not in the mood for games here, kid. How did you get aboard this ship?"

"I am not on a _ship!_" I almost yell. Twisting from where I sat on the bed I drop my feet onto the floor and run towards the door that the man in the yellow uniform had come through.

The door slides open and I sprint out into the corridor and down the corridor, only just realising that my feet are bare. I hear the shout of the two men behind me, but I keep running. Whatever game my parents are playing with me, it is not funny. But this is some elaborate setting, even for them. I keep running down the hallway, through halls and upstairs. Spinning round a corner I crash into a woman in a red uniform, I apologise but keep running straight towards a door at the end of the hall. It slides open and reveals an elevator. I dart in and slam my hands on the buttons, seeing the man in yellow just turning the corner. The doors slide shut and I lean back against the wall.

The lights in the elevator are even worse than the lights in the ward. I press my hands to my eyes, feeling the elevator move slowly to whatever level I pressed. Lights bounce in front of my eyes and I hear the boom of music throbbing in my ears.

"_Come on, Allyn, this party's boring! Drive us to that new club on the high-street!" _

"_I think you've had a bit too much, let me drive…" _

The elevator door slides open and I rush out into another hallway. I have to get out of here. I hurry past several red clothed people and past a window. Window! I hurry back, I will know where I am if I can see something familiar. I expect to see a skyline, a road name, a building, something I recognise but instead I stumble back at the sight. Outside is completely dark, except for one thing, a large planet sized object floating in the distance, surrounded by stars. My back hits the wall. This is crazy, I'm losing my head, I'm seeing things. Dad has gone through a lot of trouble to pull this off.

"_Allyn, stop the car!" _

"Hey!" I turn, spotting the man in the yellow uniform running down the hall towards me. I don't bother to run.

"This isn't possible." I mutter as he stops in front of me. I turn back to the window. "This is a pretty elaborate trick. Where am I?"

"You are aboard the U.S.S Enterprise." The man said.

"There's no such spaceship called the Enterprise." I say, "I know all about space crafts, and that is certainly not one of them. My father he works at NASA, I know the names of all of the space crafts, The Atlantis, The Challenger, Columbia, Discovery, and The Endeavour. There is no such craft called the Enterprise."

"NASA? I haven't heard that name in years." He said, glancing at me questioningly.

"How can you not have heard of NASA in years? It's huge, everybody knows about it, and the Kennedy Space Centre. Some _Captain_ you are." I say sarcastically. "I suppose my dad hired you, didn't he. With all this twenty first century technology and this is the best he can come up with to scare some sense into me." I laugh, turning and pointing to the window. "I must admit though, that hologram is pretty convincing, for a moment there I thought that really was a planet outside."

"Did you say twenty first century?"

"Of course, it's twenty thirteen, some of the best movies come out this year, Thor two, The desolation of Smaug, Fast and Furious six, speaking of which, I have tickets to see that later, can we hurry this up, just tell my dad I've learnt my lesson or something?"

"Look, I don't think that I am qualified for this kind of stuff. In fact I'm not, 'cause something like this hasn't happened before. You might want to sit down." I shook my head.

"Honestly, mate, you don't have to tell me that my dad has done all of this, I know he ha-"

"It's not twenty thirteen." He said, "The stardate is 2258."

I double take, and something between a yelp and a hysterical bubble of laughter rises from my throat. I stumble and grab hold of the railing that is attached to the opposite wall. "2258? Wha-That's… Oh God, oh God, oh God. How?"

"I think we should get you back to Medical before we say anymore." Wordlessly, I follow the man- Jim- back down the halls to Medical where the doctor is waiting, with another man wearing blue, except this man does not seem to be a man at all, the pointy ears kind of give it away.

I need a drink. A very strong drink.

* * *

**This chapter is short. I apologize, but they will get longer as the story progresses! :) **


End file.
